The invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for sampling free running coarse materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a sampling device for use with an inclined chute.
Materials used in an integrated steel making operation include iron ore, agglomerated iron ore pellets, limestone, coal, coke, sinter and the like. Sampling is required to determine size distribution, chemical composition, physical properties and moisture content. These materials are conventionally sampled using a swinging arm, cutter type, sampling device positioned at the end of a belt conveyor. This type sampling device is cost effective if there is no space limitation. A cutter type sampling device also can be used to cut an entire sample from a moving belt. This device does not have the space limitation but is costly to install and maintain.
Russian patent 569,894 discloses a revolving cylindrical sampling device disposed within a chute for sampling free running materials. The device includes slotted openings for receiving a sample as the material passes through the chute. It also is known to provide an opening in a materials flow chute and to dispose a sampling device within the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,645 discloses a device for sampling wood chips with the upper end of the sampling device positioned within a vertical feed chute extending through an opening provided in the sidewall of the chute. The device includes an angularly disposed rotatable tube positioned within the chute having its upper end for receiving the sample. The upper end of the tube includes a receptacle and a deflector. When it is desired to take a sample, the tube is rotated until the opening of the receptacle faces upwardly to collect a sample. Otherwise, the tube is rotated with the deflector facing upwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,371 discloses a device for sampling drill cuttings having a sample receiving end positioned within a drill cuttings flow line extending through an opening provided in the sidewall of the flow line. The sample receiving end of the device includes a flapper valve actuated through a linkage driven by a solenoid. Although these latter sampling devices require minimal space, they are difficult to maintain and/or rapidly become eroded because they are positioned within the materials chute. These materials can be very abrasive and generally disintegrate the sampling device relatively quickly.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device not subject to space limitations for the systematic sampling of free running abrasive materials. Furthermore, there remains a need for a sampling device which is inexpensive, easy to maintain and has a long life.